You Can't Have What You Wish For
by saki.ikumi
Summary: A story of Fai, Kurogane, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. They go on a journey to save the kidnapped Sakura. Kurofai, traces of sakurasyaoran. And yes, two people are gay. But the most they do is kiss, people. If you're looking for yaoi, look somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!! (Konichiwa!)**

**No, i don't own Tsubasa... (sob) But i wish i did!**

**I'm sorry for my not-creative chapter names. But i have vowed i will not give out any of the story in these titles! It's my first fan fiction, okay?**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter one: The Beginning

"Fai?"

The blonde turned and stared directly into Kurogane's eyes. His hair was covered in snow, and his face was red from the cold. His eyes were sad. This was contrary to his vibrant and always-happy personality. For a second, Kurogane even thought he had tears in his eyes. But Fai looked away.

"Fai!" Kurogane was desperate.

He would do anything. Anything just to have that blonde back in his arms. He couldn't go! He was hurt! It didn't matter if Kurogane's life was in danger! He didn't want Fai to die on his accord. He'd rather die than to see those blue eyes never show light again. He'd rather die than never hear that laugh.

But Fai was already gone.

"Hunh?"

Kurogane awoke to the shining flouresent light in his eyes. He was back in his bedroom, in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Kurogane turned around, confused.

"I-It was only a dream." Kurogane's heart rate did not slow. "Who the hell is Fai?"

Beep---Beeeep---!!! Kurogane turned to see his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He picked it up roughly and stared at the screen. It was Tomoyo. He awnsered it.

"Tomoyo, don't you know what time it is?" It was 7:00 AM. Reeeealy early for Kurogane.

"Please! Come quick."

"Wha-" But Kurogane was inturrupted by Tomoyo's frantic voice.

"Sakura's in trouble! Please! We're behind the house, hurry!"

"Alright!" Kurogane hung up the phone.

He rushed to his closet and pulled on his jacket, slipping on his shoes. He didn't bother to change out of his black sweatpants as he threw open the door, turning down the hallway tworads the door outside. He stared when he reached it.

There was Syaoran, crouched on the wet grass, his head bowed. Tomoyo's hands were clamped together and she was kneeling down next to him, talking softly. But where was Sakura?

"Tomoyo!"

"Kurogane!"

Kurogane walked briskly up to the too, kneeling down next to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurogane's voice was urgent. "Where's Sakura?"

"She-She's gone," said Syaoran, rising slowly. "They took her."

"Who?" Asked Kurogane.

Tomoyo looked down. Her hands were folded at the bottom of her nightgown. Her knees were covered in grass and she still had her slippers on. Syaoran was dressed in sweats, and he had a bruise on the side of his cheek.

"We don't know," said Tomoyo, reaching into her nightgown's pocket. "But they left this."

She held out what looked like a necklace. It had a black stone incased in what looked like gold, a long silver chain winding around it and clasping in the back. It was shining in an eerily sort of way, intimidating Kurogane. He took a step back. Suddenly, the necklace let out a bright flash and Tomoyo dropped it in shock.

It suddenly let out what looked like a holographic image. It fizzled, but then cleared up as a person came into veiw. it was a woman with long flowing black hair, that went beyond what the image shown. She had stark white skin and black eyes. she was wearing a low-cut black preistess dress. She was smiling quite evilly.

"Good morning everyone," said the woman, playing with her hair and smiling down at Kurogane, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. "Are you all wondering where your freind is?"

"Who the hell are you?" Said Kurogane, confused. he'd never seen such technology. I mean, the woman looked so _real_.

"Where is Sakura-san?!" Syaoran was furious. His hands were clenched into fists.

"Where _is_ she?" Cried Tomoyo.

"Calm down, children," said the woman, smirking as Kurogane twiched in annoyance. "You're freind is fine. In fact, she's right here."

The image changed suddenly, to a familiar girl with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She looked worried as she looked at Kurogane, Syaoran, and Tomoyo in awe. immediatly tears started flowing.

"Everyone!" She cried, but her hands were bound and she was concealed in the holographic world.

"What did you do to her?!" Cried Syaoran. "How can we get her back?!"

"Now, now," said the woman. She put her chin on her hand, smiling still. "you'll get your freind back soon enough. All you have to do is gather these."

She waved raised her left hand, reveiling what looked like a feather. "they're feathers. All you have to do is travel worlds and find them. and then i'll give back you're precious Sakura-Chan. Are you all willing?"

"Hell, yes!!" Cried Kurogane, as the others nodded determinedly.

"Then use this necklace," She looked down at where she was shining from. "Just say, "I want to go" and it will take you. But, however, you need someone that knows magic to say it. Do any of you know magic by chance?"

They shook their heads.

"Well good!" The woman's eyes got all sparkly. "Then this boy here is to help you three! I'm Yuuko by the way." She winked, then fizzled out and dissapeered.

"Who-" But Tomoyo couldn't finish.

Suddenly, a flash of light once again engulfed them all. Out came a blur of blue, blonde, and white. Before them was a boy. the same boy Kurogane saw in his dream. though he was dressed slightly differant.

His face was flat on the ground and he was dressed in light blue pajamas. His feet were bare and were bloodstained and his pajama shirt was ripped down the middle in the back and his pasty white skin was left bare. His hands were dirty and it looked as if he was unconsious. Or even dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Tsubasa, but i really wish i did! Fai... Kuro-tan... Waaah! **

**Woo! I'm on chapter 2! Wow... this is going faster than expected. Please Review!! I've never had a review in my life... sob... I feel depressed... And anyways, the title has nothing at all to do with the story plotline. or maybe it will... mwahahahaha!!!!**

**Saki Ikumi-Chan**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 2: Is he dead...?

Kurogane looked down at the boy. So did Syaoran and Tomoyo. He wasn't moving much but Kurogane could see his back rise and fall slowly. Kurogane kneeled down next to the blonde, slowly pulling him upwards so he could see his face.

"Is he alive?" Asked Tomoyo, cocking her head so she could see as his head dropped.

Kurogane tilted the boy's head up with one finger, letting his white blonde hair droop onto his face. He looked about Kurogane's age, 15, and he had mud caked onto his face. He didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon, and his breathing was practically forced.

"Wake up!" Said Kurogane, shaking the boy's shoulders violently.

"Kurogane!" Cried Tomoyo, shocked at her brother's behavior.

"Ah." Said the boy, his head immediatly falling onto Kurogane's chest as he slowly woke up.

"A-Are you alright?" Asked Syaoran.

"I-I wanna go..." Said the boy, his eyes immediatly closing again as he clung to Kurogane.

Suddenly the necklace in Tomoyo's hands started to shine brightly, almost blinding them all. Then a violent wind engulfed them all, blackining their visions. The last thing Kurogane saw was the boy's blonde hair, slightly sticking up as he dozed in his arms.

"You're awake!"

Kurogane's eyes opened to a young girl's face. She had short black hair, much longer in the front, braided. She had a school uniform on and she was smiling, holding a small doll in her hands. it had short red hair.

"I better go tell Nii-san!" She said, smiling and turning, running out the door and slamming it loudly.

Kurogane groaned and turned over. To his surprise, right next to him was the small blonde boy, sleeping on his side, his head bandaged so his blonde bags stuck up a bit. his hands were also bandaged and he was wearing fresh pajamas. So was Kurogane. He was snoring softly.

Was this really the same person as in Kurogane's dream? He looked an awful lot like him, more so when Kurogane first saw him. Fai? Was that his name? Kurogane looked around for Tomoyo. And there she was, sleeping on what looked like a couch, her long black hair flowing down her nightgown.

Syaoran was sleeping fitfully in his own bed, next to The one Kurogane was in. He looked somewhat pained as he bunched his fists and turned away, not facing Kurogane anymore. Kurogane threw back his covers and climbed out of the bed.

Just as he did so, two people entered the room. A thin black haired boy with glasses and stark white skin, and the girl that greeted him when he woke up. Kurogane stared at them both, dumbfounded.

"I'm Watanuki Kimihiro," said the boy, bowing.

"I'm Kurogane Suwa," said Kurogane, bowing quickly.

"I'm Misaki! Kimihiro-kun's my Onee-chan!" Said the girl, Misaki.

Watanuki suddenly kneeled down next to Fai and smoothed out his hair so he looked presentable. Kurogane stiffened for some odd reason.

"Is this boy traveling with you?"

"Uhn..." It was best to play it safe with this one. after all, this boy had gotten them to where they were now. "Yeah."

"All of them?"

Kurogane nodded.

"Wha?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo were awake. Syaoran looked drowsy and out of focus as he walked past Kurogane and then promptly ran into the wall. He almost fell but Watanuki caught him. Syaoran snapped out of it.

"Sakura!"

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun." Said Tomoyo, smiling drowsily at him. "We'll get Sakura-chan back, don't you worry."

Syaoran looked at Misaki and Watanuki in confusion.

"Kid, this is Misaki-san and Watanuki-san." Said Kurogane. He turned to them both. "Can you please get these two some food?"

"Kurogane! Manners!" Said Tomoyo, gasping. Then she turned to Misaki and Watanuki. "Thank you for having us."

"No problem!" Said Misaki.

Kurogane groaned as they left. He looked around for some clothes, and then spotted a shirt and some jeans on the bedside table. He grabbed them and started changing as fast as he could, not seeing a bathroom anywhere. He folded his pajamas and placed them on the table.

"Huhn?"

Kurogane turned to see the small blonde boy looking up at him sleepily. He had bright blue eyes and his face was bright with renewed color. He threw back the blankets and stood, staring at Kurogane. Kurogane backed away, kind of creeped out.

"Kuro-tan!"

"What?"

"That's your name isn't it?" Asked the boy, cocking his head a bit, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No." Said Kurogane, looking at the blonde quizzically. "It's Kurogane."

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu!" Said the boy, laughing.

"Hey..." Said Kurogane. "W-What's your name?"

**Hooray! Chapter 2 finished! Woo! Forgive me for the spelling mistakes. It took me all of an hour to write this. **

**Fai: What's my name? Kuro-myuu how could you!!! (sob)**

**Kurogane: Awww... don't **_**cry**_** for god's sake! You're such a crybaby!**

**Saki: (giggle)**

**Kurogane: Who are you laughing at???**

**Saki: Ahh!!! Scary man! Scary ninja dude!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo readers of my story!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own cute little Fai and meanie old Kuro-tan. But i wish i did! (sob! Weep!)**

**Yay!! Chapter 3! I never thought i'd get this far! But i did, so HA!! Oh yeah, please review, or i'll stop writing. There! A threat! I hope that gets you to review... oh, who am i kidding??? Waah! Review! I'm begging you!!!**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**PS: I am dedicating this whole story to all my friends. Rika-chan...Ami-chan...Daisuke-kun... Satsuki-kun...everybody!! You guys are the best!**

**You can't have what you wish for**

Chapter 3: My name...?

The blonde boy looked up at Kurogane in some sort of reverence or awe. Then he smiled.

"I'm Fai! Fai D. Flowiright."

Kurogane froze. It was him! But how...? He wasn't like Tomoyo. He didn't have prophetic dreams, but still... There he was! What did that dream mean? Would what happened in the dream happen in reall life? What Kurogane's life really in danger? And who was this strange boy? He didn't seem like anything special, just an overexited teenager. But he also gave off the aura of mystery. As if he was hiding something from everyone.

"Kuro-pii?"

Kurogane snapped back into reality. But then he groaned, annoyed with the skinny, smiling, optimistic blonde in front of him.

"My name is KUROGANE! How many times do i have to tell you until it gets through your thick skull!!!" Cried Kurogane.

"Food's done!" Said Tomoyo, popping into the room, smiling. "Oh? Are you awake?"

Fai nodded. "I'm Fai Flowight. I suppose you're Tomoyo-chan, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Are you that wizard Yuuko-san was talking about? Are you really able to do magic?"

"Oh, no," Said Fai, smiling brightly at Tomoyo. She was dressed in a school uniform, her hair now in pigtails. "She was just bragging. All _I_ can do is activate that necklace. Yuuko-san can do much, much more."

"Oh," said Tomoyo. "Then why don't you have some pancakes?"

"Love to!" Said Fai, smiling brightly, following Tomoyo out of the room, Kurogane following unwillingly.

They entered what looked like a dining room, pancakes on five plates, Misaki and Syaoran already seated. But Watanuki was missing. Kurogane looked around. But he didn't see him at all. He looked at Misaki quizzically.

"Are you looking for Watanuki Nii-san?" Asked Misaki, standing and smoothing out her skirt. "He went to work."

"Work?" Asked Tomoyo.

Misaki nodded. "He's a protecter. One of the best in all of Tokyo!"

Fai had already sat down and he was pouring syrup onto his pancakes. He froze with his fork still in his mouth. "Protecter?"

"Don't you know?" Asked Misaki. "You guys must be from really far away. A protecter protects us from the spirits. Nii-san has that power, the power to protect us all from the spirits, so he battles them."

"With what, though?" Asked Kurogane, still standing although Tomoyo and Fai were already seated next to Syaoran.

"Why their minds, of course," Said Misaki, smiling.

"But how can you battle with your mind?" Asked Syaoran.

"You just think. Some people are more powerful than others, such as me. I can't protect myself, but Watanuki Nii-san can. He gets money for it, too, so that's how we make a living." Said Misaki.

"H-Have you heard anything about a feather by chance?" Said Syaoran, changing the subject so he wouldn't get confused.

Fai suddenly cried out. Everyone turned to stare at him. his pancakes were loaded with syrup, and the syrup bottle was empty.

"It's _gooone_!!" Cried Fai.

"You're an idiot!!" Said Kurogane. "How much sugar can you eat?? That's waay too much!!"

"I'll go get some more." Said Misaki, she smiled as she exited through the door. "I'll tell you about the legend when i get back."

"Legend?" Said Tomoyo once she left. "Do you think it has anything to do with the feather Yuuko-san wants us to get?"

"I hope so," Said Syaoran, determined. "I have to gather all these feathers. As many as i can, so i can save Sakura."

"Boy, Syaoran-kun, you sure are serious!" Said Fai, smiling his ever-happy smile. "Who's Sakura?"

"She's...She's my closest freind." Said Syaoran, looking pained as he stared down at his breakfast. "And i have to save her no matter what! Yuuko-san has her kidnapped, and she said you can transport us to find the feathers."

"I guess i can, then." Said Fai, smiling. "Misakichi-san! You're back!"

Sure enough, there was Misaki, Smiling and carrying a new bottle of syrup. But she looked quizzically at Fai.

"How did you know my freinds called me Misakichi?" Asked Misaki, sitting down next to Tomoyo and setting the syrup on the table.

"Intuition, that's all it is!" Said Fai. "Now let's eat! Sit down, Kuro-puu!"

"Ikadakimasu!" Said Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Misaki.

Kurogane mumbled something under his breath and sat down unwillingly next to Fai. Kurogane punctured the pancake with his fork and just as he brang it up to his mouth he felt something sweet hit his tounge. It was a syrup covered pankake, and Fai had just stuck it in his mouth. Kurogane immediatly spit it out onto his napkin.

"What the hell did you just put in my mouth, bastard????"

**Let us all rejoice! Chapter 3 finished!! I know i have spelling mistakes, don't critizize me, i'm only 13. Please, please, pleeeease review, I barely have any and i am a review addict. Thanks for reading, Until next time, everyone!!**

**Fai: Waaah! Kuro-rin is a meanie!**

**Kurogane: You just shoved food in my mouth, dammitt!**

**Fai: (starts crying)**

**Saki: (pats on shoulder) It'll be okay, Fai-kun.**

**Kurogane: Hey! Get your hands off him!!**

**Fai: Is Kuro-myuu jelous??**

**Kurogane: What the- I'm not Jelous!! (gets red)**

**Saki: (giggle)**

**Kurogane: Be quiet!**

**Saki: Waaah! Kuro-tan is a meanie!!**

**Kurogane: Not you too...**


	4. Sweet things

**Bonjour, devoted readers!! (If i have any...)**

**Disclamer: I am sooooo jelous of CLAMP. I wish i owned Tsubasa, i really do. But i don't. And now i'm stuck with writing fanfictions until somehow i suddenly own Tsubasa one day...**

**Chapter 4!! I really can't beleive I got this far! It's going by so fast... I mean, i remember yesterday, when i first wrote chapter one... Waaah! They grow up so fast... (do you guys actually read this...?) I am sincerly apologizing for my chapter names. I'm not **_**that**_** creative, okay??? Oh yeah, review or i'll stop writing, MWAAHAHAHA... you must review now!! Ha! (well, if you actually like this... I'm sorry if it's boring...)**

**Saki Ikumi-Chan**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 4: Sweet things

"Calm down, Kurogane, It was only a pancake," Said Tomoyo as Kurogane glared at Fai.

"Never do that again," threatened Kurogane, Fai cowering in fake fear.

Tomoyo shushed him, then turned to Misaki. "Now what were you saying, Misaki-san, about the legend?"

"Oh yeah," said Misaki, suddenly becoming somber. It was shocking really. It was like if Fai suddenly went calm... (let's all shudder, tsubasa fans...) "People say that there's been a disturbance since a couple months ago. A great power, some of the psycics say. But Nii-san says that it's in the form of a feather. Many had tried to capture the great power it holds, but they all failed. Nii-san says the power is only ment for a person who truly needs it. Only met for a person with a pure heart."

"Where can we find the feather?" Asked Syaoran.

"You can't go out now," said Misaki, her eyes getting wide and worry-filled. "It's too dangerous. The spirits are out at this time of day, and you guys are forigners so you don't know how to protect yourselves.

"You guys can stay here," said Syaoran, standing up and slipping on the coat Misaki gave to him. "But I'm going. I have to find the feather so i can get Sakura home safely."

"I'm going too." Said Tomoyo.

"I'll go. I've known the kid forever and i'm not going to sit around knowing she's not safe." Said Kurogane.

"And if Kuro-myuu's going, i'm going too!" Cried Fai, standing up and pointing to the ceiling, trying to act as determined as possible. "Let's go!"

"Thank you, Fai-kun." Said Tomoyo, glasping the black necklace that was now around her neck. "Let's go find that feather."

And with that they exited. Off to find the feather.

"What are these things?" Said Syaoran, looking around at the black auras surrounding them.

They were shaped in small circles, and they nearly surrounded them all as they walked out of the apartment complex that Misaki lived in. They seemed as if they were people, looking at the four as if they were something strange, circling them over and over until they couldn't pass.

"I know where the feather is," said Fai, walking promptly through the spirits and pointing off into the distance. "There."

There was a building, surrounded by the spirits. It was a hazy grey, tall, and was made up of tinted black windows. There was a slow humming sound emerging from each of the spirits, forming some sort of shild around the building. The humming sounds from each of the spirit creatures was differant, almost like a person's face, how every one is differant.

"There?" Asked Syaoran.

Fai nodded, and then walked, almost in a daze, to the tall building. Kurogane fallowed him first, Syaoran and Tomoyo immediatly copying him. It was strange. The spirits were litteraly torn apart by Fai's presence. They followed him in something like awe until they reached the tower finally. It was much, much bigger up close, and they all realized what danger there was in store for them if they wanted to save Sakura.

"F-Fai-san? Can you get us into the building?" Tomoyo touched Fai's arm lightly, alarmed by his sudden calmness.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with this building. It was dark, very unlike Misaki's apartment.

"Yup!" Said Fai, smiling at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed. Fai was back. Kurogane looked at them both quizzically. Fai was hiding something. Yuuko didn't give him too much credit. in fact, Kurogane thought she didn't give him enough. "Come on, everone, Follow me!"

Then Fai slid throught the spirit wall as if it wasn't there in the first place. Tomoyo followed him, so did Syaoran and Kurogane. But Kurogane was immersed in finding out just what this Fai guy was, so he didn't notice when Tomoyo screamed out for him.

**Let us all cheer and rejoice!! Chapter 4 finished, Chapter 5 coming soon!! ;) I hope you all review... cuz as i said before, I'm a review addict!! I take critizism too, cuz anything that makes my writing better is good! Sorry this chapter was a little short, next one will be longer so it'll make up for this one's shortness. Thanks for reading, everyone. I can't beleive i actually write good enough for people actually to read this stuff. (very sorry for the cliff hanger. I know, they're evil)**

**Kurogane: What? Tomoyo's in trouble??**

**Fai: Aww... Kuro-rin is worried about Tomoyo? That's so cute! Kuro-tan has a crush on Tomoyo!!**

**Kurogane: Idiot! She's my sister, for god's sake!!**

**Saki: Aww...**

**Kurogane: Shut up!**

**Saki: Don't tell me to shut up! I'll make you die in the story!!**

**Fai: No!! Kuro-puppy can't die!**

**Saki: Then he better watch it!**

**Kurogane: Fine.**

**Saki: See you next time, everyone! (wink)**


	5. The spirit tower

**Jambo!! (that's hello in swahli)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Tsubasa, alright?? Don't remind me!! (Sob) **

**Woo! Chapter 5 here we come!! Did you know i wrote chapters 3, 4, and 5 in one day? That's like, a record!! ;) And they said i couldn't write. HA HA HA!!! I can! The age-old threat... Review or i'll stop writing!! Cuz if i don't get any reviews it's trash!**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**PS: This is to all the people who have reviewed. let me list them all. Bt255, AkaiMurasaki, Liila, and Wildfire Dreams, who was the first.**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 5: The spirit tower

There was a gaping hole in the center of the tower and Tomoyo almost fell into it, but Syaoran caught her by the arm. The spirits were all over, in the hole, around them, everywhere. but these spirits were differant from the ones surrounding the tower. these were the bad spirits. The really bad ones.

"T-Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Asked Kurogane, alarmed and ashamed that he hadn't been the one to save his sister from her near death.

"Y-yeah," said Tomoyo, straitining out her dress once Syaoran let go of her. "Just in shock a bit, i guess."

"But..." Said Syaoran, staring at Fai. "How can we get Sakura's feather back? Where is it? Do you know?"

"Down there." Said Fai, pointing at the dark hole swirling with gray-black spirit things. "Lets go."

"But how will we get down there, idiot?" Asked Kurogane harshly. "We can't jump, we don't know what's down there!"

Fai suddenly grabbed Kurogane and Tomoyo's hands. Kurogane went red suddenly at Fai's outburst.

"Wh-What are you _doing_?" Asked Kurogane, alarmed and flushed.

"Tomoyo-chan, grab Syaoran-kun's hand," said Fai. "If we're going down there, we should hang onto each other. Let's go."

"Alright!" Said Syaoran, as he grasped Tomoyo's hand.

And they fell.

"Oof!" Gasped Kurogane as they hit the hard ground with a thud.

Amazingly, they weren't in some sort of death trap. It was just a room. An empty, white room. But not quite empty. There was some sort of eerily pink light around them all. And on one of the walls there was the familiar sign that was on the feathers Yuuko showed them all. Syaoran immediatly ran up to it, but it was as if there was some type of glass coverying that wall.

"Its protected by something..." Said Tomoyo quietly.

"Magic." Said Fai.

"What?" Asked Kurogane, alarmed.

"Magic," repeated Fai. "It's protected by magic. The spirits put it on there. I think they want power. I think they want to take over."

"Fai-san..." Said Syaoran causiously. "Are you a magician?"

"Magician?" Asked Fai, a weird look going over his face. "Of course not! Syaoran-kun, you're too serious! You need to have more fun. Like me!"

Syaoran looked away. And with that Kurogane promptly kicked the glass that was covering the wall. It shattered amazingly. Fai looked at Kurogane in awe. Kurogane turned so his eyes didn't have to meet the blonde's. Whenever he looked at the boy, it made him feel... weird. Kurogane didn't like it.

"Eeek!" Screeched Tomoyo.

She was surrounded by the spirits. They were everywhere. It was as if Tomoyo was just a blur, her hair pinned to her sides like a dress. They looked more humane now, their faces almost clear, and it seemed as if they were talking softly to Tomoyo. She looked like she was purely afraid and she couldn't move.

"Tomoyo!" Yelled Kurogane.

He jumped, grabbing Tomoyo by the waist, but the spirits dissapeered and suddenly started to surround Fai. Fai closed his eyes, murmering something uncomprehendable. They all stared at him as he flung his hands out, his eyes still closed, and the spirits disinigrated. Litterally. They disinigrated.

"Is... that it?" Asked Syaoran. "Are they gone? Can we get the feather now?"

Fai nodded. And then he placed his hand on the wall, and the marking on it dissapeard. Instead, it was replaced with a small white feather in Fai's hands. He turned to Syaoran and handed him the feather. Syaoran just stared. Then he shoved it in his pocket.

"Shall we go, then?" Asked Fai, smiling at them all. "I want to go."

And with that the necklace shined. but Kurogane, Tomoyo, and Syaoran just stared at Fai. Who was this man? He was obviously not human, and he obviously possessed quite a bit of magic inside of him. But why was he here helping Kurogane and all of them?

They hit sand with a thud. Kurogane immediatly had sand in his mouth and he spit it out, discusted. Fai smiled and stood up. But that was it. There was only Fai and Kurogane. No Tomoyo, no Syaoran, only them in a blank and deserted desert.

"Where did they all go??" Asked Kurogane.

But before he could even stand, they were surrounded by people. They were all on what looked like a motercycle with no wheels, and it hovered just above the sand. The people were all black haired and they were wearing identical suits.

"You are on Midori Republic forbiddon property." Said the first, with the blue eyes. "You are hereby under arrest."

"Arrest?" Asked Fai. "But we're innocent!!" And with that he started fake crying.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Said Kurogane.

But they already had them on the hover-motercycle things, and they were headed into the city they could see far in the distance. Despite the country's name, it was bleak. It had no colour whatsoever. And it seemed void of life.

**I know, bad ending. Don't blame me! Blame my mind!! Well... here it comes... Yippee!! Chapter 5 finished! I have no idea what to write next!! Woo!!! Oh yeah, review, review, review!! Pleeeeze! Thanks for reading, until chapter 6!! (sorry it's so boring... I hope i'll get more exciting ideas soon...)**

**Misaki: Nii-san, you're home!!**

**Watanuki: Where are all our guests?**

**Misaki: They just dissapeered!!**

**Watanuki: Why?**

**Saki: (barges in) They all DIED!!**

**Misaki + Watanuki: WHAT???**

**Saki: Just kidding! (winks)**

**Misaki + Watanuki: grr...**

**Saki: Fai-kun! Help me!!!**

**Fai: I shall save you, Saki-chan!!**


	6. A bleak world

**Hola, readers!!**

**Disclamer: Yes! I do own it!! I own it all!! HAHAHAHA!!! (I really don't though. I feel depressed... weep...)**

**Yesss!! Chapter 6 here we come!! This is going by so fast... I mean, yesterday it was chapter 1, now... poof! Chapter 6!! It's starting to freak me out... Review or i'll stop writing... ;P **

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**PS: Arrrgg! I have to go back to school tomorrow! So don't expect the chapters to come out as fast, okay? Oh yeah, this chapter is more in Fai's point of view, because Kurogane's was sort of boring... Hoping to get some Kurofai in here soon... Keep reading, everyone!!**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 6: A bleak world

Fai hung onto the motercycle for dear life. He looked over at Kurogane and surprisingly found that he was looking at Fai too. Fai waved brightly, his personality taking over.

"Hi, Kuro-tan!!" Cried Fai, trying to be heard over the roars of the engines over the desert sand.

Kurogane just groaned and looked away.Fai had to keep his eyes squinted to sheild himself from the sand. The city was coming more into view, but there were no people outside. Fai peered closer, accidentally bumping into the person driving the motercycle. He turned around, looking at Fai with some sort of glare mixed with coolness.

"S-sorry," said Fai nervously.

He looked back at Kurogane. He was looking serious as he stared at the city. Fai thought he was trying to figure out a way for them to escape. Were they really arrested? Who were these people? Why were there no people in this city? Fai's mind was swarming with questions.

It reminded him of a book he read when he was little. "A City with no people." He didn't really get it, but his brother did. _Yuui_! Just thinking about him made him sad. But he was long gone now. And now Fai was alone. No one for him to care for. No one loved him.

They were at the gate to the city now and Fai didn't see any people out. What kind of world was this? They entered upon a box shaped building that was gray and short. On its front it said "Correctional facility" Fai looked at it, confused. Was this the prison? It looked like every other building here. Gray, square, void of life.

"Get off."

Fai turned. there was the man who's motercycle he rode on to get here. Fai quickly slid off and immediatly, almost out of reflex, slid next to Kurogane. He didn't speak.

"Come," said the leader guy, taking Fai's arm.

Fai flinched at his harsh touch, although he was only holding his black shirt. Kurogane followed behind him, being led by what looked like the second in command. They entered the building, which was no differant than it's extirior.

"W-Where are you taking us?" Asked Fai, his voice shaking.

The man leading Fai slapped him violently. Fai's eyes opened wide. He touched his face lightly. The man just glared at him.

"Hey!!" Cried Kurogane, trying to wiggle out of the second-in-command's grip.

But it was no use. Fai was confused. Kurogane was worried about him? He might not've, but then why did he flinch when Fai was slapped? Could it be that he cared...? Fai laughed quietly to himself. Yeah right. No one cared about Fai. No one ever has and no one ever will. He was sure of it.

They were finally let go of, and were in a pitch black room. The leader of the group pulled up a chair and turned on a dim light that only showed where Kurogane, Fai, and the man was, and looked at them both. Kurogane stedied himself and turned to glare at him. Fai just sat, struggling to breathe. His wounds were screaming and he was dizzy.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Said Fai and Kurogane.

"Who are you?" The man repeated.

"Fai D. Flowright." Said Fai.

"Kurogane Suwa." He was hesitant at first, but when Fai awnsered, he did too.

"Show your bands," said the man.

"What?" Asked Kurogane.

The man just stared. He slowly lifted his cloak and showed them his wrist. It had some sort of barcode on it. The number was also printed onto his skin athough it was his actual skin. G32890. That was the number on the bottom.

The man swiftly ducked down and pulled up both their right sleeves at once. Their wrists were bare. He let go and turned round. Fai looked around the room when his eyes got used to the light. There was a pillow and a blanket in one corner, a steel bench in the other.

"We shall resume this later," said the man, still not facing them both, but crossing his arms. "You may sleep."

The man slammed the door shut and Fai looked back at Kurogane. He was looking down at the ground, a pained look. _He's thinking about Tomoyo-chan._ Thought Fai, looking down at the hard and cold ground also. _I know he is. He misses her. And we can't find her. It's my fault. If I hadn't been there he would be able to escape, i know he would._

"Hey."

Fai looked up. There was Kurogane, looking at him.

"You can take the blanket," said Fai. "It's alright. I don't sleep well anyway, so it doesn't make any differance. I'm used to the cold."

"No," said Kurogane definantly. His voice was harsh and cold and commanding. "You take it. You still have those wounds and you're tired. Don't try to lie to me and say you're not. Go."

He looked away. Fai slowly sank down and covered himself with the blanket, resting his head on the pillow, knowing nothing would change Kurogane's dicision. He turned on his side as Kurogane lowered himself onto the ground, closing his eyes tightly. He tried to think about happy things. Having everyone back and traveling safely again. Yes. That was a happy thought.

Being back in the land of Seresu, with his brother and mother and... But that would never happen. They were all dead and all Fai had to live for now was his promise. His promise to Yuuko. He vowed to keep it, even if his life depended on it. And if he kept it maybe... just maybe... Someone would love him after all.

Before he knew what was happening, the tears started to fall and he started to sob into his pillow. He pressed it to his face, trying to muffle the sound from Kurogane, but it just made his wounds burn with the pressure applied.

"Hey." Said Kurogane.

Fai turned.

**Thank god... That's all for chapter 6... God, that took such a long time!! 2 days!! 2 DAYS do you hear me??? Well, let us all rejoice (and review) because it's done!! I hope you all keep reading, more exciting things to come. Hope to find out what's happening to Syaoran and Tomoyo? Well, you'll find out in chapter 7!! (sorry it's becoming depressing. I just finished chapter 175 of tsubasa and now i am **_**really, really**_** depressed. FAI!! sob..)**

**Saki: Fai-kun... I'm really sorry I made you cry.**

**Fai: That's okay, Saki-chan. I've still got Kuro-puu!!**

**Kurogane: I told you to stop with the stupid nicknames!!**

**Fai: But Kuro-tan...!!! Waah!!**

**Kurogane: And the fake crying! Quit with that too!! (Starts chasing Fai around with his sword.)**

**Fai: Ahh!! A monster is attacking me!!**

**Kurogane: Who are you calling a monster???**

**Saki: You.**

**Kurogane: Grrr...**


	7. The hope of being saved And found

**Good mooorning, Readers!! (Or evening, whenever you are reading this.)**

**Disclamer: Nooo i don't own sweet Fai-chan and meanie old Kuro-myuu. But i wish i did!!!**

**I think one of the reasons i made the last chapter sort of depressing is beacause i'm depressed because of what happens after the 17th book. But i'm okay now. Well... Here comes chapter 7! Hoping to have some more funny parts in soon ;)!! Yay, Yay! Review or i'll stop writing:)**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**PS: Oh yeah, I decided not to have this chapter in Tomoyo's + Syaoran's view. It got kinda boring so i dropped the idea. (you should thank me. Trust me.) And also the chapter name is the original chapter name I used for when I tried writing it in Syaoran and Tomoyo's view. That's why its a little weird.**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 7: The Hope Of Being Saved (and Found)

"Hey." Said Kurogane.

Fai turned to face him, rubbing his eyes free of the tears that were threatening to come spilling out of his eyelids.

"Were you crying or something?" asked Kurogane, propping his head up on his hand. His voice had the casual air.

"N-No!" Yelled Fai. "... Sorry."

"Hmph." Said Kurogane, looking down for a moment.

Fai's chest hurt. Not from just the wounds. From being sad. Ashura... he was coming for him. And there was nothing Fai could do. He wondered if he could ever recover from what Ashura did to his brother. But he was gone now, so it wasn't worth it.

"Do you really think we should trust these poeple, Kuronpi?" Asked Fai, his personality coming into play, smiling brightly at him, still laying down on his bed, dried tears still grazing his cheeks. "I don't think there's any way out, though."

"Why don't you just use your magic?" Asked Kurogane.

They stared at each other for a while. Fai looked down, biting his lip, searching for an awnser.

"I decided not to." Said Fai. He smiled once more, playing with his hair. "Even if my life is in danger, I won't use it. Because I can't die, and if I use my magic, he can find me. So I won't use it."

Kurogane didn't say anything. With that, Fai took it as an invitation to fall asleep. He turned around, his arm going to one side and the other another. Kurogane suddenly grabbed it, making him turn around in his makeshift bed. Fai looked at Kurogane in surprise at his sudden, harsh, action. His hand was warm.

"Take it easy," Said Kurogane, slowly letting go of Fai's arm. "Don't go trying to fight them if you have those wounds. Just leave the fighting to me."

Fai nodded. Kurogane turned around and closed his eyes tightly, trying to fall asleep. Fai pulled his covers up to his nose, blushing. What... was this feeling? He felt safe. Fai turned on his side, not facing Kurogane, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I was told to get you two."

Fai and Kurogane arose from their sleep groggily, rubbing their eyes and staring at the girl before them. She looked about a year younger then them both, 15, dressed in a simple white sleeveless dress with long black gloves. She looked brighter then all the rest of these people, with long blonde hair with black ribbons lacing her braids. She also wore white boots with black laces.

"Chii!!" Cried Fai, standing up suddenly and wrapping his arms around the startled girl. "You're okay!"

Chii, or whoever she was, pushed Fai away, looking at him strangely. Fai smiled lightly at her, in an expression like a mix of relief and fright.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Fai looked at her with an expression of surprise mixed with hurt. She just persisted, staring at him too. Fai looked down, struggling for an awnser. Kurogane looked at Fai worryingly, scared that he might start crying again.

"I'm Fai," said Fai, smiling as happily as he could manage, sticking out his hand so Chii could shake it. She did, causiously. "Fai D. Flowright. Very nice to meet you."

"Come with me, then," said Chii, letting go of Fai's hand and turning to open the once locked door.

Kurogane got up and followed Chii, Fai following after him. Fai was quiet as they walked down the gray and dull hallway, following the girl, her hair flying behind her as Kurogane and Fai tried to catch up.

Chii pushed open the second door to the left, the one that wasn't bolted with heavy chains and locks. She stopped and stared at them for a moment, and then entered. There was a man in a chair, his dark hair over his eyes, looking down upon a book.

"Chii-san?" Asked the man, pushing up his glasses and looking up at Chii, his book still open on his lap. "Are these the prisoners?"

"Yes, Kamui-sama," said Chii, bowing and letting Kurogane and Fai pass through the door.

She closed it. Fai and Kurogane stared blankly at the man. He looked about in his early twenties, this Kamui, and had thin glasses and pale white skin. His hair looked messy and covered his eyes slightly. His lips were extremly red in contrast to his skin.

"Kurogane Suwa-san?" Asked Kamui, leaning tworads them with a sinister smile on his face. "Fai Flowright-san?"

"Y-yes?" Asked Fai nervously, trying to smile but failing.

"You are just as he told me you would be," said Kamui, smiling more brightly this time. He folded his hands in his lap and dog-eared his page.

"Who?" Asked Kurogane, leaning forward urgently.

"Tomoyo-chan and Ashura-san, of coarse," said Kamui.

Fai's eyes widened at the mention of Asura's name and tensed. Kurogane noticed and looked at Fai like he was some sort of madman. Fai covered his eyes, repeating something over and over again, like he was chanting.

"How did Tomoyo talk to you?" Asked Kurogane, more like yelling.

"I have the power to talk to others over dimentions," said Kamui, smiling. "With this."

He stuck his hand down the collar of his shirt and pulled out a familiar black and purple necklace. It was glowing slightly.

"How the hell did you get that??!!"

**Sorrry this chapter was a little short. Took me forever. Please review!! I might just thank you in future chapters. Also, I need more nicknames for sweet little Kuro-puu. If you give me some, I'll put it in my story!! Let us rejoice!! Chapter 7 yay, yay!!! Thanks for reading, pleeeeease review!!**

**PS: OMG Kamui has the necklace!!**


	8. A new beggining

**Yay! Yay! Yay!!! Chapter 8! Woo, readers!!**

**Disclamer: Alright. You all know I don't own Tsubasa and wish and pray to god I did. Please... Please god! Let me own Tsubasa one day! Please!!!**

**I hope this isn't boring you guys... If it is please tell me! I've been trying to make it more funny and exciting but its NOT WORKING!!!! AAARRRGGG!! Sob... I am very sorry my stories are so boring...**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**Oh yeah, I won't upload any more chapters if you guys won't review, so if you like this story, get reviewing!!! (I need at least one to upload a chapter.) VIOLENCE WARNING FOR THE CHAPTER**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 8: A new beggining

"How did I get it?" Asked Kamui, slightly amused by Kurogane's outburst. "Why, simple. From Tomoyo-san and Syaoran-kun."

"What?" Asked Fai and Kurogane at the same time.

"Now tell me," said Kamui. "Which one of you knows magic."

None of them spoke. Fai had dug his nails into Kurogane's skin and he was doing his best not to flinch. He had them. He had Tomoyo. Kamui suddenly stood and placed one finger under Fai's chin, lifting it up so they were at eye level.

"Its you, isn't it?" Asked Kamui.

Fai backed away violently, letting go of Kurogane. Chii locked the door. Fai looked at her with worry but she didn't agnolidge him. Fai looked down and suddenly lunged for the necklace. Kamui backed away and Fai hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey!" Said Kurogane.

Kamui kicked Fai in the stomach and he doubled over, blood caking his mouth. Kamui tried to kick him again, in the face this time, but Kurogane grabbed his arm. It was no use. Kamui threw him against the wall.

"Activate it! Now!" Yelled Kamui to Fai.

"No!!" Yelled Fai.

"You will do it!"

Fai suddenly reached out and grabbed the necklace from Kamui's neck. It shattered. The stone came off the chain and all the beads were spread across the room. Kamui stared at it in horror. Along with Fai and Kurogane. Kamui placed his hands on his face and groaned.

"Chii, get the prisoners," said Kamui quietly.

"But, Kamui-sama-"

"Get them. Now." Said Kamui, almost yelling, his hands flying off his face, his face red with anger.

Chii rushed out of the room. Kurogane and Fai waited, horrified. Kamui just stood there. Kurogane's head was bleeding, but Fai's lips were caked with blood. Fai slowly reached up and touched Kurogane's bloodstained hair. Kurogane took his hands and placed them back at his sides. Fai looked down.

"Kurogane! Fai-kun!"

Fai and Kurogane turned. There was Tomoyo and Syaoran, each being held by two gaurds who had cloaks draped over themselves so they could not see their faces. Chii was in the middle, looking and Kamui, Fai, and Kurogane solumnly. Her eyes were dark.

Fai had never noticed it, but she was incredibly differant from his Chii. She was dark, void of colour, void of life. It seemed like everyone in this world had no emotions. And it had no colour either. Fai imagined what it would be like to live like that, in a black and white world. It must be frightining.

"Tomoyo! Kid!" Yelled Kurogane, at the exact same time Fai yelled, "Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

"Now, Fai-san," said Kamui, stepping closer to Fai and looking dow at him.

Fai clenched his teeth and tried to look away. Kamui reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at Kamui. Surprisingly, Kamui was quite strong. The feirce grip on Fai's chin hurt. Fai glared at him.

"Get the witch. Now," said Kamui.

"But I can't-" said Fai, protesting.

"I know you can," said Kamui. "I can sense he power within your soul. The power to travel demensions, not only once, but many times. You can take your freinds and leave, if you let me talk to the witch."

"But what about Sakura's feather?" Asked Syaoran urgently.

"Its inside that necklace," said Kamui, motioning to Fai. "He can get it out for you. It was the source of the power, but now it cannot be controlled. Now get the witch."

Fai hesitated, then placed his hands in front of him, almost pushing Kamui away. He murmered something and then suddenly what looked like words appered around him. It was in some sort of forign language, and looked similar to what the russians used. The words suddenly collapsed to form a pool of blue light.

"Yuuko. Yuuko Ichihara," said Fai softly over and over.

Fai sounded differant than he usually did. Usually his voice had an air of a woman's. Quite high pitched for a man's voice and soft. But now his voice was deeper, louder, and more pronounced. He stopped after the fifth time and looked down at the pool. Yuuko's face suddenly appered in its depths.

"Fai-san?" Asked Yuuko.

"Its me," said Kamui, turning to stand in front of Fai. Fai moved out of the way. "Yuuko-san. I am here to request something. More like ask for something."

"What do you want, Kamui-kun?" Asked Yuuko, looking up at him seriously.

"I want colour," said Kamui. "I want this world to be restored its former beuty. I want to see the colours that draped this world, not just black and white. I want to feel happy again."

"That will come at a price," said Yuuko.

"I am letting these people free," said Kamui, pleading in his eyes. "Isn't that enough?"

"I suppose so," said Yuuko, placing a finger on her chin. "But is you wish of good heart? Why do you want it to come true?"

"I want these people to experiance feelings again," said Kamui. "I want to apologize. I want them to love, I want them to be happy, sad, angry. Everything. Is that such a selfish wish, really?"

"Its not," said Tomoyo quietly.

"Hmmph," said Yuuko, flipping her wrist carelessly at Kamui's urgent and serious face. "Fine. Your wish is granted."

Then she fizzled out and dissapeered. Fai looked down, then turned to Kurogane. Kurogane looked away. Syaoran was just in shock. Tomoyo looked at Kamui worridly. He was seated on the floor, hand on his face.

"Kamui-sama," said Chii softly, touching Kamui on the shoulder. "I suddenly feel this... this... warmth inside. Is it... what you and Yuuko-san were talking about?"

Kamui suddenly stood and wrapped his arms around Chii. Chii stood, shocked for a moment, but then hugged Kamui back, smiling brightly. They went apart, and smiled at each other. This was a new beggining. There was already colour coming back.

"This is differant from when you hugged me," said Chii, looking at Fai. "When I hug Kamui, it feels differant."

"Yes," Kamui simply said.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Fai, forcing a smile.

He didn't wait for an awnser. He crouched down and grabbed the necklace. Then he smiled at them all. The words once more came around them all, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Fai and Kurogane. It swallowed them all, and they sunk through the planks of the wooden floor like water. Then they were gone.

"Kamui-sama?" Asked Chii.

Kamui didn't awnser, only stared out the window at the people. Finally the country was engulfed with colour, feelings, happiness. Kamui couldn't speak. Snow had become to fall and the people were smiling, laughing, dancing. Soft snow, the one that melted suddenly in your hands. Kamui reached out and grabbed one in his hands, pressing his curled up fist onto his chest.

It was a new beggining.

**Did you guys like this new serious chapter??? I know its pretty long, it makes up for the previous short ones!! I know its a little sad or whatever, but it'll probably get happier soon, I guess. Please review:) Until chapter 9, everyone!! (oh yeah, the part below this about divine punishment is from Fruits Basket... Which i do not own!! DISCLAMER!!!)**

**Saki: (throws her arms around Fai) I'm soooo sorrry, Fai-kun!! Waah! **

**Fai: Its okay, Saki-chan, Its supposed to be sad, right?**

**Saki: Nooo!!! (breaks down crying)**

**Fai: (sweatdrops) C-Calm down...**

**Saki: No! I will not calm down! I have made my sweet little Fai-kun depressed and now I must pay for my sins! I must have divine punishment! Only divine punishment will do!! Waaah!!!**


	9. Not another world

**Yahooo! Chapter 9, here it is!! Yay, yay, I never thought I would get this far! (gets starry eyed) Its because of you reviewers... thank you!! You guys rock... If you keep reviewing pleeeease.**

**Disclamer: It's CLAMP's okay? I know these things. If it was mine, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? But I still wish with all my heart that I owned sweet little Fai-kun and Kamui-kun and Kuro-tan!!!**

**I really hope this isn't boring. And yes, it'll get happier. Cuz I can't stand seeing Fai-kun depressed. Review or i'll stop writing! And this is a funnier chapter, yay, yay!! And please, you guys, stick with me on this story. Please, please?**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**Yes, I am cramming as much as I can into these chapters so I don't go over ten (sweatdrops) I don't think I can fit it all into ten... Maybe I'll do a sequel. All in favor of a sequel, tell me in a review!!!**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 9: Not _another _world...

They landed with a thud upon something hard as they entered the new world. Fai landed sideways, his back atop Kurogane's stomach, Tomoyo had landed flat on her face, and Syoaran was twisted in a weird way. There was many shocked people, staring at them as though they were ghosts.

"AAAAHH!!! Someone call an ambulance!! People just fell out of the sky!!!" Yelled a girl, pointing at the travelers.

"S-sorry," said Fai, smiling nervously._ Ambulance?_ He wondered, confused.

They looked around at the new world they had just landed in. Fai sat up, still on Kurogane, and Kurogane pushed him off as Fai grinned stupidly at him. The world was filled with tall buildings with lots of windows. It also had what looked like ropes, dangling from the air, tied onto tall wooden poles.

"What... Is this place?" Asked Syaoran, bewildered.

"What is this place?" Asked the histarical girl, trying to calm herself, pressing a shaking hand to her heart. "This is Tokyo, of course."

"Tokyo..." Said Kurogane quietly.

"Where did you guys come from?" Asked the girl, calming down a bit and smiling awkwardly at them and laughing nervously, a bright blush on her cheeks. "I mean, not the sky, of course. I probably just imagined it."

"Oh yeah," said Fai, laughing nervously. "We just tripped."

He was still seated on Kurogane's stomach. Kurogane pushed him off roughly. "Damn Mage." He said.

"Well this meanie here is Kuro-puu," said Fai, smiling. Kurogane growled. "Kurogane's his real name, but I prefer Kuro-tan-chan."

"Don't add -chan onto the nicknames!" Yelled Kurogane. Fai just smiled brightly.

"I'm Tomoyo," said Tomoyo, smiling as she got up.

"I'm Syaoran." Said Syaoran nervously.

The girl had short blonde hair and she was shorter than Tomoyo. She was wearing a uniform that was some sort of black pleated skirt and a white collared shirt. She helped up Syaoran. Now, all the people on the streets had gone back to their business. And there were a lot of them. It was weird. They were all dressed in suits and shirts, even the girls. They were talking on some sort of... block thingy with a wire hanging out. They were all so... so... _busy_! It was nothing like Kurogane's world, where everything was layed back, normal. But now it was exciting and frighting. Kurogane didn't like it particularly. He liked to... blend in.

"Here, come to the park and we can talk where it's less busy," said the girl, grinning at them and flying off into the crowd.

They followed her, not knowing where else to go. She led them through the crowd, people parting as she said, excuse me, excuse me. No one seemed affected by a thirteen year old girl pushing through the crowd, leading a group of confused travelers behind her. They entered what looked like a park after a while. It had trees, lots of them in contrast to the busy cement filled city, and very few people. She led them under one of the trees and sat down. They followed her, Tomoyo smoothing her skirt out before sitting.

"So how did you guys end up here?" Asked the girl, leaning forward a bit and holding herself up with her hand. "Of all places."

"We... We came here looking for work," said Fai, smiling.

"Really?" Asked the girl. "Are you related?"

Fai nodded cheerfully. "My sweet little Kuronpi and Tomoyo-chan are siblings," said Fai, smiling more brightly and putting an arm around Kurogane.

"A-Are you guys..." Said the girl, staring at the two with wide eyes, seeing Fai's arm around Kurogane. She blushed. "I mean, you seem like it but-"

"Ohohohoho..." Chuckled Tomoyo, waiting for Kurogane to blow up.

Fai smiled brightly at "Kuro-tan". Kurogane growled.

"We are not!!!" Yelled Kurogane, Fai flying off him as he pushed him with force. Fai landed, wide eyed onto the grass. "Can't you see that I obviously hate him?!"

"Waah!" Fake cried Fai, large fake tears dripping down his cheeks. "Kuro-pon hates me! Waah! Now he must submit to one of my curses!!"

"Don't you dare put a curse on me, mage!!" Yelled Kurogane, backing away hastily.

"O-Okay," said the girl. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tamayo."

"Can I call you Tamayo-chan?" Asked Fai cheerfully.

"U-Uh yeah, sure," mumbled Tamayo, a slight blush on her cheeks. Kurogane growled under his breath. She was blushing because of _Fai_, that damn mage. "Do you guys want to come to my place for something to eat? I'm sure you are all hungry from traveling and stuff. And you guys look like you could use a little medical attention." She looked at Kurogane's various wounds and Fai's caked on blood nervously. "I live in the apartments."

She pointed to a tall building with lots of windows that mirrored the rest of the buildings all squashed up next to it. Tomoyo smiled at Tamayo and looked at her freinds who were all staring in awe at the world around them. This technoledgy-filled, busy, suit-wearing world.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Tomoyo, grabbing Fai's arm and dragging him after Tamayo as she led the way.

Kurogane and Syaoran followed behind, about five steps. They were both silent as they watched Tomoyo talk excitidedly to Tamayo, making fast freinds, and Fai laughing every so often at one of their jokes.

"Kurogane-san?" Asked Syaoran timidly.

"Hmm?" Said Kurogane.

"Do you think we'll be able to save Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked urgently. "We have feathers, but if everyone keeps on getting hurt like this, I don't know if-"

"Listen, kid," inturrupted Kurogane gruffly. "If you want to do something, then do it. Don't doubt yourself or you'll fail. If you say we'll make it, we will. If you say we won't then we'll all die. So make up your mind and stop doubting your choices."

Syaoran nodded as they crossed the crowded road, the cars gliding above them. Syaoran watched in awe at the long trains and small cars that seemed as if they were suspended in air. But they weren't. They were all on some sort of rail, moving along on a fast pace. There were lots and lots of people inside, all talking on their rectangle thingies and fighting for a seat in the bus.

"Here we are!" Said Tamayo brightly when they stopped in front of a large building that she had pointed out before marked 4. "Come on!"

They followed her into the building, marveling at the lights. They had them in the world with Misaki, but it was brighter here. It was all electric. She walked over to what looked like an elevator, like the ones in Misaki's country, but it had bright lights over it marking floors up to fourteen. She pushed the up button and one of them opened immediatly. They all entered, Fai immediatly pressing him up onto the clear back, where they could all see the city below.

"Wow!" Cried Fai in awe, looking down at the street as they went up and up. "Hey, what do these buttons do?"

He rushed over to the buttons that lined the elevator's wall, and pressed them all. Kurogane groaned, Tomoyo chucked, and Syaoran stared wide eyed at Fai's childish antics. It stopped immedialy at the next floor, 5.

"Th-This is it," said Tamayo, between laughing and sighing at Fai.

They exited and Fai smiled childishly at Kurogane. Sometimes Fai did act like a child, even though he was at least fifteen. He was short and had a young face, but his behavior was sometimes mature. He wasn't really like this. Kurogane could feel it must be just all be an act. Just so people wouldn't see the real him. Tamayo pulled out a key and unlocked a door marked 23B. They entered a well lit room and Tamayo smiled at all of them as she closed the door after them.

"You two can go ahead and take a shower, " said Tamayo, motioning to Fai and Kurogane. "Bathroom's second door to the right. Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, you two can help me make a snack for you all."

Tomoyo smiled and followed Tamayo with Syaoran. Kurogane went first, slamming the door loudly to the bathroom and nearly shaking the house. Fai crouched down next to the door, listining as Kurogane turned on the water. Fai sighed. He was a liar and he knew it. They surely all hated him now. And now it was just like it used to be. Everyone hating Fai. And now Fai was alone. Fai pressed his head onto his knees, curling up and waiting for Kurogane to get out. He waited like that for about ten minutes, and then Kurogane came out, his hair wet. Fai tried to walk into the bathroom when Kurogane grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Fai," said Kurogane. Fai's eyes widened at the mention of his name and looked at Kurogane in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us before you could do all that?"

Fai looked away.

**Woo, this chapter was long!! I liked the funny parts, expecially about Fai in the elevator. I originally made it longer, but I had to cut it down. Hoping to have an ice pops scene in here soon or at the end or whatever (If you want to know, ask in a review.). Yay! Yay! Please review, all. Cuz I will not put up the final chapter if you don't, and critizism is appreciated. Anything that can make my writing better is good!! -**


	10. a liar amongst us

**The tenth and final chapter, readers! If you like it you will ****REVIEW AND ASK FOR A SEQUEL****!! Yay, Yay!! And anyways, I'm hoping to make Kuro-tan a little nicer in this one and not such a meanie head. **

**Disclamer: The charachters are all of Clamp's mind. But the plot is all of my mind, though!! -**

**I hope this one'll be happy though. And not depressing. Go Fai!! You rock!!**

**Saki Ikumi-chan**

**Cram time!! Need to fit this all into the last chapter, but if I get some reviewers ask me for a sequel, I might not have to cram so much. But I don't know if anyone reads this, but at least I have at least a couple readers. You guys are the bestest!!**

**You Can't Have What You Wish For**

Chapter 10: A liar amongst us

"Well?" Asked Kurogane, persisting.

His hand was still damp from the shower, and his grip was loose. But Fai stood, his face turned away, struggling for a minute. Why hadn't he told them? Well, they didn't ask. But he could have saved their lives so many times, and made it much easier for them. Why? He didn't hate Syaoran, or Tomoyo, or Kurogane, but he didn't want to tell them that he was a magician. He wanted to start off new, so he wouldn't be judged just by the fact that he was a magician. But that was a stupid reason.

"I don't know," said Fai quietly, pressing the hand that wasnt secured to his side by Kurogane's hand to his face. "I..."

He trailed off, looking at Kurogane's face sadly. Kurogane looked at him seriously and then let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry," said Fai quietly.

"What?" Asked Kurogane.

"I'm a liar," said Fai sadly, looking at Kurogane in the eyes with obvious disgust at himself. He looked differant than he ever was. He was depressed, not smiling, and he seemed serious unlike usually when he was in a happy-peppy-let's-act-like-a-5-year-old mod. "A dirty liar. I don't deserve to live and I know it. I could have saved your lives but I chose not to. You can hate me if you want. I deserve it. I deserve not to be cared for."

"I don't hate you," said Kurogane, running a hand through is hair, annoyed, and glaring down at Fai. Fai looked up at him, expressionless. "And don't stuff like that about yourself. I don't like it when people have low self esteem."

Kurogane ruffled Fai's hair in an older sibling sort of way. Fai smiled at him and walked into the shower. Kurogane walked away from the door and into the kitchen where Tomoyo and Syaoran were busy cooking. Tomoyo was laughing at Syaoran's feeble atempt at frosting a cookie.

"Kurogane!" Cried Tomoyo happily, wiping flour off her face and waving.

"What are you _making_?" Asked Kurogane in discust, looking at the frosted cookies.

"Cookies!" Said Tamayo cheerfully, arragnging the cookies on a huge platter and shoving them under Kurogane's nose. "They'll taste great!"

"Get that away from me," said Kurogane, backing away, looking at the cookies with disgust. "Get that awful sweet junk away from me. Don't you know what that crap _does_ to you?!"

"Oh lighten up," said Tomoyo.

"Where's Fai-san?" Asked Syaoran. "Is he in the shower still?"

Kurogane nodded, hearing the steady pound of water from down the hall. They carried the cookies into the living room and set them on the coffee table, waiting for Fai to come out of the bathroom.

"Is he alright?" Asked Tomoyo, leaning her chin on her hand and looking at Kurogane worridly. "Fai-san. He's been acting awfully strange after we got out of Midori. And he's been really distant."

Kurogane looked at Tomyo in surprise. She saw everything, observed what everyone was doing silently while everyone went on with their days. She's always been like that, ever since they were in elementary school. She mostly payed attention to those she cared for. When she and Kurogane were small, she always knew when he was sad. She always cheered him up. She was always watching, observing.

"Oooh! Those cookies look like they taste good!!"

They all turned. There was Fai, his hair dripping wet, his cheek bandaged and he had taken off his bulky jacket and it was now hung over his arm. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and his long black pants. He walked over and sat next to Kurogane at the end of the couch, smiling. Kurogane had never noticed before but Fai was really... really... skinny! God! That boy needed to gain some weight! And how didn't he, with all the sweets he ate?

"Tamayo-chan and I made them ourselves. Syaoran-kun helped too," said Tomoyo, smiling. "Well, Ikadakimasu!"

"Ikadakimasu!" Repeated everyone in sync.

Fai took a cookie with a smile plastered on his face. He took a large bite, frosting sloppily smearing all over his lips, replacing the blood. A smile suddenly popped onto his face, his eyes widening.

"Tamayo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Syoaran-kun!" He cried out, taking another bite of his cookie and smiling. "These are really good! You should try one, Kuro-bun!"

"No," said Kurogane blutly.

"But Kuro-puu, your own sister slaved away on this with her own hands-"

"No way am I going to shove one of those sweet things into my mouth.

"But It tastes soooo good!!" Cried Fai, fake crying again.

Kurogane just groaned. Tamayo was smiling at their antics but turned to look out the window. It was dark now and it was at least nine thirty.

"If you guys want, you can stay here tonight," said Tamayo awkwardly.

"Really?" Asked Tomoyo exidedly, grasping Tamayo's hands happily. "Oh, thank you very much!" Syoaran looked at Tomoyo in shock at her sudden outburst. Tamayo and Tomoyo were becoming very good freinds. "Are you sure it'll be alright? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents," said Tamayo, smiling sadly at them all. Tomoyo let go of her hands and Tamayo slowly took a picture frame from the coffee table that used to be facing down. "My mother and father died last year in a car crash."

"I-I'm sorry," said Tomoyo, looking down, squeezing her eyes shut. "For your loss."

"It's alright." Said Tamayo happily. "Are you okay sharing a room with me, Tomoyo-chan? And can Kurogane-san, Fai-san, and Syoaran-kun share a room?"

"Okay!" Said Fai happily.

"Oh, great," said Kurogane, groaning in annoyance.

Tamayo smiled and pressed the picture frame back down onto the coffee table. She took the empty cookie tray off from the table and left with Tomoyo. Kurogane turned to the smiling Fai and the serious looking Syaoran.

"You can take a shower," he said simply to Syaoran.

"O-Okay Kurogane-san," said Syoaran, surprised by Kurogane's sudden harshness.

He walked away quickly and Fai and Kurogane were alone in the hallway. Fai smiled and turned inot the room they were staying in. Kurogane groaned and followed him.

"Did Kuro-pii make Syoaran take a shower cuz he wanted to be alone with me?" Asked Fai excididly.

"Actually, yes," said Kurogane seriously. Fai's eyes widened in surprise. Kurogane put his hand on the wall Fai was leaning on and cornered him. Fai gulped. "Who are you?"

"Wh-Who am I?"

Kurogane nodded, looking Fai seriously in the eyes. Fai looked away, biting his lip, searching for an plausable awnser. Who was he? He was Fai D. Flowright. He was a magician. He was next in line for the throne in Celes. He was a murderer. He was a man. He was a child. He was a lot of things. But... Were any of these things an appropriate awnser?

"Fai," said Fai slowly, his voice dry. "A bad omen. A murderer. A prince of a country. A hated magician. A... A person."

"Is that all?"

Fai nodded slowly, uncertian. Kurogane shook his head and leaned forward, his nose almost touching Fai's. Fai's heart was beating uncontrollably fast. What was Kurogane doing? Was he going to... Fai could feel Kurogane's slow and steady breathing on his cheek and Fai felt himself blush.

"I don't think so," said Kurogane turning his head to the side so their nose wouldn't collide. "You're not hated. You're don't deserve to be hated."

Kurogane leaned forward and pressed his lips to Fai's.

**I hope you guys liked it! I finished it! Yay! Yay! REVIEW AND ASK FOR A SEQUEL IF YOU WANT ONE. (It'll be called The One I Wish For.) Thank you all for sticking with me this far into the story. Hope you guys liked it, and I hope to have the sequel up if you review!! Oh yeah, I didn't manage to fit in an ice pops scene... (sob) This chapter was long, but I like the long ones. Then the readers don't kill me for putting up a short 'un. -**

**Fai: (leaning forward, but suddenly stopping.) Kuro-tan, your breath smells like sushi.**

**Kurogane: (backing away slightly) What?**

**Fai: Sushi. Did you eat some?**

**Kurogane: (thought mode.) **_**Oh No! He must have found my secret sushi stash!!**_

**Kurogane: U-Uh... how would I get my hands on sushi? I mean... we don't have any money!**

**Fai: Oh yeah! (laughs) Silly of me.**

**Tomoyo: (bursting in) Hey you guys! I just found a closet chock full of sushi!**

**Kurogane: **_**No!! My sushi!!! Gah!!!!**_


End file.
